


Nerd

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis catches Noctis doing something stupid.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis has gotten better in his adult years, but it’s still not unusual for Ignis to show up at his apartment and find trash strewn across the floor. Usually, it’s empty pizza boxes, discarded clothes, and crumpled wrappers. Sometimes an open game case will be in an odd spot, sometimes random action figures scattered over the dining table. This time, Ignis walks in to find a number of open parcels and leotards draped over the couch.

Ignis blinks. He walks over to examine the pile of synthetic fabric, lifting the glossy black material up to his face. It’s hardly Noctis’ usual clothing choice. And Noctis doesn’t usually buy clothing online at all. He tends to just wait for Ignis to buy new things for him, and then he has a very distinctive style he prefers, nothing like skin-tight workout gear in Ignis’ hands. Ignis drops it back down, lost. 

He hears the bedroom door click open, and he hurries over to see Noctis wandering towards the bathroom. He examines himself in the floor-length mirror on the back of the door, then spots Ignis and freezes.

For that first second, Ignis is frozen. Then his eyes roam slowly down Noctis’ handsome figure, wrapped up in ridiculously tight black fabric with gold trim around the sleeves and ankles. It’s sucked against his body, showing every line and curve. A large letter ‘N’ is embroidered over his chest. He has a thin paper mask drawn over his eyes, like what one would where to a masquerade ball, except plainer and cheaper looking. Ignis _stares_.

Noctis grunts, “Hi?”

“What are you wearing?”

“Clothes?”

Ignis frowns. Noctis conspicuously shifts to his other foot and awkwardly explains, “Okay. Don’t freak out. But I’m, uh... trying to pick out a cool superhero costume...”

Ignis’ mouth works silently, and then he says, “No, you’re not.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it covers my true identity.” Noctis gestures at his mask, which doesn’t at all hide the fact that he’s very clear the prince of Lucis, one of the most well-known faces in Insomnia. Then he has the gal to ask, “Do you think I should wear a cape?”

“Of all the ridiculous... Noct, you are _not_ going outside in that ludicrous outfit and putting yourself in harms way on some vigilante power trip like some absurd cartoon character! Now go get changed, and—”

A strangled noise interrupts them, like a woman’s scream in the distance, filtering in from the open living room window. Noctis bursts out of the washroom, running around Ignis, and Ignis follows him out onto the veranda, insisting, “This is _insane_, you can’t simply—”

But Noctis has already warped off the balcony.

For a split second, Ignis is too stunned to move. Then he groans. He turns and races to join his foolhardy prince, but via the stairs and elevator like a normal human being.


End file.
